1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of security for computer networks and components, and in particular, to a radio frequency identification (RFID) tagging system for computer network assets.
2. Description of Related Art
The computer industry is being overwhelmed by the volume of criminal activity concerning theft of equipment and information. While there are some protection and recovery type products offering security to the computer industry, none is known to have a broad based application through the use of intelligent RFID technology incorporating direct or indirect communication with the product.
A long-felt need exists for theft detection through out the supply chain of the computer industry, which can deny unauthorized access to both product use and information.